1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is used for consuming conducts such as digital cameras or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, consuming conducts, such as portable telephones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) and the like, need electrical cards to enlarge and enhance functions thereof. Therefore, a plurality of card connectors adapted for receiving the corresponding cards are designed to accomplish requirements between the consuming products and the electrical cards. Commonly, the card connectors often have ejectors to eject the corresponding cards out therefrom and locking arms to hold the cards on a normal working state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,632 discloses a card connector comprising an insulating housing defining a card receiving space and an ejector for eject a card received therein. The ejector has a slider, a coil spring, an ejecting bar integrated with the slider and a locking member disposed in the slider. The locking member moves with the slider along a card insertion/ejection direction and moveably protrudes into the card receiving space for holding the card in a final position where the card is electrically connected with the card connector. However, the locking member is freely and moveably locked in a notch formed in the card when the card is in the final position. Namely, there is no additional means to retain the locking member securely into the notch of the card. Thus, when the card is in the final position and drawn out from the card connector not by the ejector but an outer force by mistake, the card will urge the locking member to rotate outward to release the card. In such situation, it is bound to destroy the card and the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.